Recombinant microorganisms have widespread utility and importance. One use of these microorganisms is as live vaccines to produce an immune response. Live vaccines are most effective when they produce high levels of antigen. However, the synthesis of a recombinant antigen encoded by a highly expressed nucleic acid sequence may be deleterious to the microorganism. Because of this, regulated (as opposed to constitutive) expression systems have been identified and utilized where the recombinant nucleic acid sequence of interest is operably linked to control elements that allow expression of significant amounts of the recombinant nucleic acid sequence only when it is induced, derepressed or activated. Examples include the cspA nucleic acid sequence promoter, the phoA nucleic acid sequence promoter, PBAD (in an araC-PBAD system), the trp promoter, the tac promoter, the trc promoter, λ PL, P22 PR, mal promoters, rha promoter, xyl promoter, and the lac promoter. These promoters may mediate transcription at low temperature, at low phosphate levels, in the presence of arabinose, in the presence of at low tryptophan levels, in the presence of rhamanose, in the presence of xylose, and in the presence of lactose (or other lac inducers).
When the recombinant microorganism is used as a vertebrate live vaccine, certain considerations must be taken into account. To provide a benefit beyond that of a nonliving vaccine, the live vaccine microorganism must attach to, invade, and survive in lymphoid tissues of the vertebrate and expose these immune effector sites to antigen for an extended period of time. Through this continual stimulation, the vertebrate's immune system becomes more highly reactive to the antigen than with a nonliving vaccine. Therefore, preferred live vaccines are attenuated pathogens of the vertebrate, particularly pathogens that colonize the gut-associated lymphoid tissue (GALT), nasopharynx-associated lymphoid tissue (NALT) or bronchial-associated lymphoid tissue (BALT). An additional advantage of these attenuated pathogens over nonliving vaccines is that these pathogens have elaborate mechanisms to gain access to lymphoid tissues, and thus efficient exposure to the vertebrate's immune system can be expected. In contrast, nonliving vaccines will only provide an immune stimulus if the vaccine is passively exposed to the immune system, or if host mechanisms bring the vaccine to the immune system.
Pathogenic bacteria may be attenuated by mutation so that upon infection, host disease symptomology is not elicited. Most means of attenuation, however, make live vaccine strains more susceptible than wild-type strains to environmental stresses encountered after inoculation into the animal or human host. Consequently, fewer bacteria survive to colonize the GALT, NALT and/or BALT with a reduction in effective immunogenicity of the vaccine. Thus these attenuation mechanisms hyperattenuate the vaccine, precluding the candidate vaccine from either reaching or persisting in lymphoid tissues to a sufficient extent or duration to permit induction of a protective immune response against the wild-type pathogen of interest. Thus, there is a need in the art for methods of regulating the expression of the attenuated phenotype. This allows the live vaccine strain to display abilities similar to a wild-type virulent parental pathogen in order to successfully colonize effector lymphoid tissues prior to the display and imposition of the full attenuated phenotype to preclude induction of disease symptoms.
Since immune responses induced against foreign antigens are proportional to the levels of antigen synthesized by the recombinant attenuated bacterial vaccine (1,3), the placement of the nucleic acid sequence for the foreign antigen on a multi-copy plasmid vector is much preferable to the insertion of the nucleic acid sequence for the foreign antigen into the chromosome of the attenuated bacterial vaccine vector. This is because the level of foreign antigen synthesis is generally proportional to the number of copies of the nucleic acid sequence for the foreign antigen expressed within the attenuated bacterial host.
Since plasmid-containing recombinant attenuated bacterial vaccines overproduce large amounts of antigen that provide no advantage to the vaccine, the plasmid vectors are often lost over time after immunization. In many cases, ten percent or less of the recombinant attenuated bacterial vaccine isolated from the immunized vertebrate retains the plasmid after three or four days. When this plasmid loss occurs, the immune response is directed more against the attenuated bacterial host vaccine itself rather than against the expressed foreign antigen.
As stated above, the level of immune response to a foreign antigen is generally proportional to the level of expression of the nucleic acid sequence encoding the antigen. Encoding the protective antigen on a plasmid vector is important in maximizing the production of that protective antigen, which is very much correlated with the ability to induce high level protective immune responses by production of mucosal and systemic antibodies against the protective antigen. Unfortunately, overexpression of nucleic acid encoding a foreign antigen is often toxic such that it reduces the rate of growth and therefore the ability of the attenuated bacterial vaccine to colonize lymphoid tissues. As a consequence, the ultimate immunogenicity is sharply diminished. For this reason, it is necessary to balance the ability of the vaccine to colonize and grow in lymphoid tissues with the ability to synthesize the foreign antigen.